staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 2 (Commander in Chief, ep. 2 First Choice); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:40 Wielki skok (Can I Do It? The Big Jump); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Zaginiony lew, odc. 20 (Donald’s Lost Lion, ep. 20); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Przygoda z tęczą; program dla dzieci 09:20 Bajki rosyjskie - Brudasy, strzeżcie się!, odc. 16 (Mojdodyr); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:40 Teleranek - magazyn 10:10 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 6 (Downfall of a Droid); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:35 Amerykańska opowieść, cz. II - Fievel jedzie na Zachód (An American Tail: Fievel goes West); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1991) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Stół... 22'; reportaż 13:35 Świry - odc. 14 (Psych, ep. 14, Poker? I Barely Know Her); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen (studio) 14:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen (skoki) 16:25 Przed Eurowizją 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 11/13 - Zemsta - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 62; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Gra w patyczki, odc. 33 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Gwiazdy Pedro's Cup 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Czas wojny, czas miłości - cz. 1 (Amore e la guerra, L' - prima puntata) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Królowie Mambo (The Mambo Kings); dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1992) 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Rok komety (Year of the Comet); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 02:25 Wokół wielkiej sceny 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 23/32 - Spięcia; serial 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1015 Mali mężczyźni; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1016 Nadzieje; telenowela TVP 06:50 Ostoja - odc. 37 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 637; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 215 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216; serial obyczajowy TVP; 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (48) Elżbieta Dzikowska 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - W oku cyklonu: scenariusz katastrofy - odc. 3 (Superstorm) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Chartum (Khartoum) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1599 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1017 Dochodzenia; telenowela TVP 15:10 Mini Szansa - Doda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 355 Inne dziecko; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (7); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (24); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 21:05 Operacja Samum - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 22:40 Tom Jones - gwiazda Telekamer 22:55 Z tamtej strony Wisły; film dokumentalny 24:00 Wyznania lekarzy i pielęgniarek (Confessions of doctors and nurses) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Mieczysław Karłowicz - Koncert skrzypcowy A - dur op. 8 01:20 Pokolenie '89; film dokumentalny 02:20 Włóczęga ( The Stray); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 6, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 17, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 18, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 8:15 Power Rangers - odc. 25, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Power Rangers - odc. 26, serial sf, USA 1999 9:15 Karolek i przyjaciele - film animowany, Francja, Luksemburg, Korea Południowa 2004 10:45 Minkey detektyw - film familijny, Kanada 2003 12:35 Król kosza - komedia, USA 1994 14:50 Gwardia Królewska - film przygodowy, USA 2000 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Zakazane piosenki - odc. 246, Polska 2007 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Ogór - odc. 248, Polska 2007 17:45 Agentki - Superfura, czyli poważny problem - odc. 6, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Pojedynek gigantów - odc. 35, Polska 2007 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 134, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 23, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Mesjasz: Zemsta będzie moja - odc. 2-ost., dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 0:05 Zrozumieć ciszę - thriller, USA 1994 2:05 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:15 TV Market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 12:45 Gremliny 2 - horror komediowy, USA 1990 14:55 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Szymon Majewski Show - Elisabeth Duda, Marta Żmuda Trzebiatowska 18:00 Niania - Konrad na zakręcie - odc. 96, Polska 2008 18:30 Niania - Córka Frani - odc. 97, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Kod Biblii - odc. 2-ost., Francja, Austria, Niemcy 2008 22:00 39 i pół - odc. 10, Polska 2008 23:00 W roli głównej - Tomasz Raczek 23:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 2/18, USA 2001 0:05 Poszukiwany przez mafię - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 1:50 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Telesklep - magazyn 3:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:20 Kylie Minogue "Showgirl" - koncert 06:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:45 Magiczne pałeczki - amer.-niem. komedia muzyczna 1987, reż. Peter Keglevic, wyk. George Kranz, Kelly Curtis, Chico Hamilton, David Margulies 08:35 Australijskie oceanaria (6) - austral.-nowozel. serial dokumentalny 09:05 Powrót na Zaczarowaną Górę - film przygodowy USA 1995, reż. Peter Rader, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Beth Colt, Erik von Detten, Elisabeth Moss 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Ikony popkultury (2): Angelina Jolie - cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Dharma i Greg (3) - serial komediowy U SA 14:30 LIVE: Siatkówka kobiet - PIusLiga Kobiet: MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Farmutil Piła 17:00 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - polski reality show 18:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo (34) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch (53) - polski serial animowany 20:30 Zandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le Gendarme a New York) - komedia francusko-włoska 1965, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (100 min) 22:40 Hotel New Hampshire (The Hotel New Hampshire) - komediodramat amerykańsko-angieIsko-kanadyjski 1984, reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Beau Bridges, Jodie Foster, Rob Lowe, Seth Green (103 min) 00:55 Kruk (The Crow) - horror USA 1994, reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Brandon Lee, Ling Bai, Michael Wincott, Rochelle Davis (102 min) 03:00 Kylie Minogue "Showgirl" - koncert 03:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Rodno zemia 08:15 Na miedzy 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ja jestem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Zawodowcy - Zbigniew Modej - kaskader; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Rodno zemia - magazyn 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:24 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:24 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:49 Zawodowcy - Zbigniew Modej - kaskader; magazyn 01:15 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:40 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:02 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Święta, festiwale i karnawały 07:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High 08:00 Kościół w potrzebie 08:30 Nowy dzień 09:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy odc.: 1 10:00 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów 12:00 Białe wilki 14:00 Sławni i bogaci 14:30 Will & Grace odc.: 22 15:00 Will & Grace odc.: 1 15:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 16:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 17:30 Niesamowity wyścig 18:00 Niesamowite historie 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Ale numer! 20:00 Lew w zimie 21:30 Evita 00:00 W dobrym towarzystwie 00:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia 01:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 01:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 02:00 Miód i szarańcza 02:30 Księża 03:00 Żebro Adama 03:30 Księża 04:00 Miód i szarańcza 04:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:15 Misja Martyna 07:00 Telesklep 09:00 Rodziców nie ma w domu 09:25 Inwazja 10:25 Zagubieni w tundrze 12:15 Chuck 13:15 Mayday w stratosferze dramat sensacyjny USA 1976 15:10 Fantom amerykańsko-australijski film przygodowy 1996 17:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial kryminalny USA 19:10 Kojak - serial kryminalny USA 20:05 Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film s.f. USA 1996 22:10 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny USA 23:10 Wstęp wzbroniony w zimie - dramat historyczny USA 1992 01:10 Wróżki 02:15 Laski na czacie TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1600; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1601; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 1/7 - Zasiedliny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 992* - Wypadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Dobroniu; STEREO 14:05 Dom - odc. 22/25* - Miłość to tylko obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (58); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Warmińska gadka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Sobczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 622; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 6/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaret pod Egidą (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 56; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Prokom Sopot; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 622; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 6/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Warmińska gadka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 992* - Wypadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 22/25* - Miłość to tylko obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Wierzyli, że wrócą...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Polska kolekcja w Paryżu (Ewa Minge); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli 07:00 Telezakupy 09:05 Bajka za bajką 09:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:05 Dzikie serca 11:05 Buon appetito! 12:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 13:05 Australijski patrol 13:35 Tajny agent Bobby - komedia s.f. U SA 1999 15:15 S.O.S. 16:20 Pomoc domowa - komedia francusko-amerykańsko-angielska 1991 18:05 Dishdogz - film przygodowy USA 2005 20:00 Kunszt - kryminał brazylijsko-amerykański 1991 21:50 S.O.S. 22:55 Punkt G 00:05 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy 00:35 Zakazane fantazje - film erotyczny Planete 05:45 Urodzeni w siodle 07:45 Siły powietrzne świata 08:40 Urodzeni w siodle 09:45 Kaleka 38 10:15 Geologiczne wademekum 11:15 To nie czary! 12:15 Portrety 13:15 Wschodnie klimaty 14:10 Nasza planeta 16:10 Planete Doc Review 17:10 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Trzeci biegun 18:55 Bill Gates. Jak maniak komputerowy zmienił oblicze świata 20:00 Egipt. Nowe odkrycia: Ramzes II 20:45 Katastrofy lotnicze 22:40 Skazani na niebo 23:45 Kobiety z Ravensbruck 00:35 Nasza planeta 01:30 Filmowe dochodzenia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Znajdź parkę 18:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 The Best of "Kartony" 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato iTV 5:30 Morze hitów 6:40 Horoskop gwiazd 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Morze hitów 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Discostacja Extra 9:05 Morze hitów 9:10 Discostacja Extra 9:20 Horoskop gwiazd 9:30 Telesprzedaż 10:30 Hot aerobic 11:20 Nijusy 11:35 Morze hitów 12:00 Discostacja 12:45 Polowanie na gwiazdy 13:05 Morze hitów 13:20 Nijusy 13:35 Ultrastacja 14:20 Nijusy 14:35 Morze hitów 14:50 WP.tv 15:20 Discostacja Extra 16:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 16:35 Nijusy 16:45 Morze hitów 17:00 WP.tv 17:30 Hot aerobic 18:20 Polowanie na gwiazdy 18:40 Morze hitów 19:00 Ultrastacja 19:55 Ezo TV 22:30 WP.tv 22:45 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2009 roku